A device for use in the automatic changing of printing formes on a cylinder of a printing press is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,807. Several printing formes are to be arranged on the cylinder. Printing formes, which are suspended from a transport system and which are intended to be supplied to a printing group, are removed at the printing group to which they are assigned and are placed into interim storage in a container after a code reader has read a code that is applied to each printing forme and has determined its assignment to the printing group. It is a limitation of this device that, by use of their code, the printing formes are only assigned to a specified printing group, but are not assigned to the place of their mounting on the cylinder. In the case of several printing formes, that are to be arranged on a cylinder, their mounting on the cylinder, in accordance with a movement plan provided for this cylinder, is not assured.
A device for assigning the mounting position of a printing forme on a rotary printing press is known from EP 1 002 646 A1. A printing forme, which is identified by its number of pages, is assigned to a mounting location on the rotary printing press by linkage with a removal scheme, and the mechanically determined mounting location is displayed. Thus, the mounting location cannot be taken from the coding applied to the printing plate. The contents of the display do not relate to a report indicating a possible wrong mounting.
A device for assigning dressings to be mounted on cylinders of a printing press is known from US 2002/0050216 A1. During the manual mounting of the dressings by an operator, the correct assignment of the dressings to their location on the cylinder takes place by reading the characteristics applied to the dressings. With this type of operation, it is not impossible to avoid errors, caused, for example, by mistakes. A report, indicating a possible wrong mounting, is not provided.
A method and a device for the automatic feeding of a printing plate to a plate cylinder, or for the removal of a printing plate from a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press, are known from DE 39 40 795 A1. The method for the automatic feeding of a printing plate to a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press, wherein inter alia the plate cylinder has structure for clamping and for bracing the printing plate, provides that the printing plate is placed into a storage chamber of a printing plate supply and removal device, that the plate cylinder is rotated into a plate feeding position, and that the printing plate is fed to a clamping device of the plate cylinder by operation of a number of transport rollers. The method for the automatic removal of a printing plate from a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press, wherein the plate cylinder inter alia has structure for unclamping and for releasing the printing plate, is distinguished in that the plate cylinder is rotated forward into a printing plate release position, that a clamping flap is opened for grasping a printing plate end, that the plate cylinder is rotated backward, and that the printing plate is conveyed by a number of transport rollers to a storage chamber of a printing plate supply or removal device. The device for executing the method has at least one transport roller configured as a drive roller, and one transport roller configured as a contact pressure roller, and wherein the contact pressure roller can be placed against the drive roller. In addition, various actuating devices, a pivotably seated contact pressure roller for pressing the printing plate against the plate cylinder, as well as ejection fingers, can be provided. The ejection fingers can have tips which are arranged so that they can swivel into the periphery of the plate cylinder. The storage chamber of the printing plate supply and removal device can also be seated so that it is pivotable around a joint.
DE 39 40 796 A1 describes an arrangement for automatically changing a printing plate on a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press, The plate cylinder has, inter alia, devices for clamping and for bracing a printing plate. The printing plate changing device has two storage chambers, so that a printing plate, released from the plate cylinder, can be conducted into one of the storage chamber by the use of transport rollers, while a printing plate stored in the other storage chamber can be conducted to a clamping device of the plate cylinder also by use of transport rollers.
EP 1 084 839 A1 describes a device for holding and for conveying a printing forme. In this case, the device has translatory conveying arrangements, which convey a printing forme to be mounted on a forme cylinder, or which convey a printing forme to be removed from the plate cylinder. For changing a printing forme, the device is tilted around an axis of rotation from a position of rest into its operating position. A hook is pivoted, merely by its inherent weight, into the space where the printing forme is stored and protects the printing forme at its trailing beveled end from unintentionally falling out of this space.
A device for the automatic feeding of a printing plate to a forme cylinder of a printing press, or for removing a printing plate from a forme cylinder, is known from EP 0 214 549 B1. The printing plate to be fed to the forme cylinder is fed to the forme cylinder while remaining in a desired position by the use of lateral positioning elements. The feeding of the printing plate takes place from a substantially horizontal storage position.
A device for automatically exchanging printing plates is known from EP 0 100 779 A1. Several plates to be mounted are suspended in a plate storage device on a clamping rod which is arranged below the plate cylinder and are lifted to the plate cylinder on the clamping rod.
A device for automatically changing printing plates is known from WO 03/04863 A1. Several printing formes are stored in a magazine, and a changing of a printing forme with a forme cylinder takes place only when the magazine is brought into a slanted position.
A device for the automatic feeding of printing formes to a forme cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,848. Printing formes without beveled ends are stored in a stack inclined in the feeding direction, and are sequentially fed, driven by rollers, to the forme cylinder via a conveyor belt arranged in front of the stack. The lowest printing forme is pulled from the stack, at its front end, by a suction device. This device, which is very long, is not suitable for printing formes with beveled ends. Furthermore, when pulling out the printing formes which are stacked directly on top of each other, there is the danger of damaging their sides which are provided with the print image.